


Triumvirate

by CampySpaceSlime



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Poor Spock, has to deal with two doms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampySpaceSlime/pseuds/CampySpaceSlime
Summary: McCoy and Spock come to Kirk with an interested proposition: they want him to be the third member of their triad





	

James T. Kirk never really expected this. Not that it wasn’t fairly obvious, just that he’d never had the time or the need to consider the proposal in depth. His mother had always told him that he was destined for something far afield from the typical Iowan relationship, but he had figured (as he’s sure Winona did as well) that she meant he’d end up with a girl with tattoos. Or maybe a girl that had grown up off planet somewhere. It certainly didn’t include aliens in that dream. Or men. Or more than one person at a time.

            “Well?” Bones demanded. He had his arms folded over his chest and that expression on his face that meant he was expecting Jim to do something stupid.

            “Perhaps he needs time to meditate on the idea,” Spock suggested. He was standing next to Bones, and that might have been the craziest part. They were a united front on this one, rather than at each other’s throats. “This sort of relationship should not be entered into lightly.”

            “Exactly,” Kirk agreed. He saw Bones roll his eyes, but ignored him. It wasn’t as if the doctor was being fair. He and Spock had busted into Kirk’s quarters, overflowing with this asinine idea they had cooked up. And now Bones was acting impatient merely because Kirk was shocked.

            “This wasn’t how I planned to spend my evening, you know,” Kirk went on. “It was going to be all nice and quiet –ˮ

            “Oh please,” Bones scoffed. “Nothing with you is ever ‘quiet’. You’re just toying with us, since, obviously, the answer is yes. Jim Kirk is up for anything. And this –us– makes sense. So you can’t say no. Unless you’re some kind of idiot. Which I don’t think you are. Not entirely anyway.”

            “Our proposal _is_ logical,” Spock added.

            “Oh see? Now _that’s_ weird,” Kirk said. He started to pace around his room, determinedly not looking at either of his friends. “When you two agree on something I feel like the Universe is truly conspiring against me. Or maybe you’re both sick. Bones, why don’t you take your own temperature or something?” Kirk laughed halfheartedly.

            “Alright, listen here kid,” McCoy grumbled. He stepped forward and forcibly stopped Jim from pacing. Jim kept his eyes on his boots. “Hey, look at me.”

            “Fuck you,” Kirk whispered.

            “What?”

            “He said –ˮ

            “I know what he said, Spock! I don’t need your pointy-eared Vulcan hearing for that, thank you!”

            Kirk wiggled away from Bones and finally straightened up. Both McCoy and Spock were watching him. Spock stood with his head up, his hands clasped behind his back, looking like he always did: an anchor in the storm. And Bones, scowling, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his eyes looking so goddamn hopeful, shining. He had to be the lighthouse then.

            _Which leaves me as what?_ Jim thought. _The ship? They’ve demanded that much of me._

“What gives you the right?” Kirk finally said. “You know, I’m trying. I really am. But this is too weird.” He picked at the sleeves of his command golds. “You lay this on me and then expect me to answer right away?”

            “I didn’t think it would take too long to figure it out,” Bones said. He moved back over to Spock, looking almost short beside him. “Either you’re with us or you’re not.”

            Kirk closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

            “Jesus,” he said on his exhale. “You know I love you. Both of you. You’re my best friends. We just started this mission and having you both here is a load off my shoulders. But I’ve never…”

            “Me neither,” Bones said. “And Lord knows that Spock’s never done anything. Ever.”

            “To what are you referring?” Spock asked. Both of the others ignored him.

            “Then how are you so ok with it?” Kirk demanded.

            “Newsflash: this isn’t the 21st century anymore,” McCoy replied. “Nobody is gonna get lynched. I haven’t got any internalized homophobia or what have you. All I know is that… Well, I love you too. And I even love the hobgoblin. And so I wanna, you know, do something about that.”

            “But a relationship? All three of us?”

            “Uh yea.”

            “Affirmative, Captain.”

            “With fucking and all that?”

            “If you want,” Bones replied. “We’re not going to make you do anything you don’t feel comfortable with. Rest assured, we want to. Or, at least, I do. I’ve never been hot for another man before, but something about you is different.”

            “I would also be amicable to coitus,” Spock said. “Although, unlike Doctor McCoy, I have been attracted to other men. However, I have not acted on those feelings before now.”

            Kirk looked between them, gulping slightly. He couldn’t be sure, but it looked like Spock was sporting a faint green blush. Bones was resolutely gazing down at the floor. Something came loose inside Kirk and his surety, his certainty of who he was, seemed to melt. He hadn’t allowed himself the luxury to ever contemplate something like this. He’d never sought to qualify his friendship with either Leonard or Spock. It’d just been something he’d taken for granted once he had it. He never expected that he’d have to rethink it in this way.  

            When he looked at Spock, he could still see the scared, aggressive man he had been when his home world had disintegrated before his eyes. And Bones looked like he had the day he had found out that his appeal for joint custody of Joanna had fallen through.

            Kirk had seen them both at their worst. Just as they had seen him. They had been there to witness him dying. They had seen every foolish mistake. Bones had even held him once after he’d woken up from a nightmare of Tarsus IV.

            And now there was something between the two of them as well. Something Jim had stupidly never noticed. The way they lingered around each other. Tiny nuances in their conversations that had changed.

            “You guys have already fucked,” Kirk said quietly.

            They both nodded slowly, apparently deciding in tandem not to respond aloud.

            “And…” Kirk went on, but he trailed off. He ran a hand through his hair. “You want me to join you too?”

            “It doesn’t have to be like that,” Bones replied. “We want to be with you. We want to have a relationship. We don’t have to label it or anything. And we can go as slow as you want.”

            “It is our desire,” Spock said, “for you to be romantically inclined toward us. This does not have to include sexual congress.”

            Kirk closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

            “I don’t know,” he admitted. “Can we just…?” His heart had begun to race and he found it hard to think over its pounding. Adrenaline made him feel pulled tight like one of those ancient bowstrings that Sulu was always prattling on about.

            “Ok,” he said finally, putting his hands up. “I want…” He gulped again. “I want to try it. But, can we go slowly please?”

            “Whatever you want,” Bones said. He tried to engage in his typical scowl, but Kirk could see him beaming. Spock had simply raised one of his eyebrows.

            “Well, ok then,” Kirk said. He offered a weak smile. “Now what?”

            “Whatever,” McCoy said on a shrug. “ _You’re_ the one who invited _us_ here.”

            “Yea, well, that was before you dropped this fucking photon torpedo on me,” Kirk grumbled, but he grinned. Maybe this would turn out alright. Maybe it would end up being exactly as it was supposed to be.

            He searched Spock’s face and then glanced over at McCoy. He felt something thick in the back of throat. The way he looked at them was subtly different. The foreign curve of Spock’s ears, his long lashes, the pert mounds of his ass (Kirk had noticed _that_ before. Jesus, how could he not?), he allowed himself to appraise them and be enamored with them. And then the strong jaw, the beautifully reflective eyes, and those strong-looking thigh muscles that Bones was sporting.

            Kirk’s mouth went dry and his tongue felt like it was swollen. For the briefest moment, he suspected he was having some sort of allergic reaction, but knew that it was only the bodily response to the turmoil inside him.

            He was curious. Unbearably curious. Yet scared out of his fucking mind. He’d rather face down Nero or Khan or goddamn Admiral Marcus again than deal with this. The moment weighed heavy on him.

            But it didn’t take much soul-searching for him to know that he trusted both of the men before him. He had given himself to them more times than he could count. He relied on them and was never let down. They now asked him to take one more step, one that he had known deep down was inevitable.

            He loved them. He could admit that readily enough. But there was some foolishly outdated part of him that was frightened to give up his hard won masculinity. And then to share himself, his body, with not one man, but two…

            Gods, had he ever been so nervous?

            “Uh,” he croaked. They both looked at him with their large, expressive eyes. Rather than continue, he held out his hands, one toward Bones and the other toward Spock. Leonard hesitated a brief second before he clutched it, his fingers fitting seamlessly between Kirk’s. Spock did not unclasp his own hands from behind his back.

            “Spock?” Kirk questioned. But it was McCoy who answered.

            “That’s a little more intimate for him than it is for you or me,” he said. “It’s, um, kind of very sexual.”

            Kirk squeezed McCoy’s hand. His skin was warm and dry, though Kirk was sure that his own palm was sweating. He felt exposed and dropped his eyes down to the floor. He wiggled the hand that was still extended in Spock’s direction.

            “I know,” Kirk whispered. “Spock… please?”

            “I…”

            Kirk had never heard Spock stutter before. But he didn’t look up. He heard the rustle of clothing as the Vulcan moved and then a hotter than human hand was sliding into his own. He heard Spock gasp at the touch. When he looked up, Spock had arched his back ever so slightly, his brow was furrowed, and his lips had parted. A tiny thread of saliva still connected them.

            “Does that,” Kirk said, “does that turn you on?”

            “Yes,” Spock breathed. “I can feel…you. I can feel your thoughts.”

            Jim squeezed his hand and Spock jumped, his cheeks staining olive.

            McCoy tugged on Kirk’s other hand, still warm in McCoy’s. “Gentle there, kid,” Bones growled, his mouth close to Jim’s ear, “don’t tease the poor elf.”

            Kirk released both men and sank onto the couch of his quarters, feeling boneless. Spock was breathing heavily and McCoy glanced from the Vulcan to Kirk and back again, his lips a thin line.

            “What do you want, Jim?” he asked. “Do you want to fuck?”

            “I… I don’t know,” Kirk replied truthfully.

            Bones’ expression clouded. “Then why’d you do that to Spock?” He had the same look on his face he did when he was gearing up to start a lecture. But then his expression softened once more. “Talk to me. Talk to us. Please.”

            “I think I’d like to just watch you,” Kirk said. He stretched his legs out before him, trying to get comfortable despite that fact that he felt entirely keyed up. Spock’s flushed face and open-mouthed pants were more arousing than he had expected them to be. He felt an electricity sparking through his body, but he wasn’t willing to give into it completely yet. There was only the faint fluttering of desire in his gut, not the full-fledged hurricane of lust that was the catalyst to prompt him to completely abandon all of his reluctance.

            “But go slow,” Kirk added. “Let me get accustomed, alright? To seeing you together and whatnot. So, uh, maybe kiss or something.”

            Shrugging, McCoy moved in front of Jim and waited for Spock to join him. He then leaned forward and pecked Spock’s parted lips. It lasted less than an instant.

            “Jesus, Bones,” Kirk grumbled. “Like you mean it, please.”

            “Maybe you should have specified that,” McCoy snapped. “You said ‘go slow’ and then when I go slow, you start –ˮ

            Spock lunged, bending Leonard backwards over his arm and capturing his lips, successfully cutting off his tirade. Despite a momentary spark of surprise and a dislike of being manhandled, Bones soon melted into it, letting Spock’s considerable strength keep him upright. They seemed to pour into each other, mouths open and hungry. Kirk was sure their tongues were probably questing into each other’s mouths, but in the dim lighting of his quarters, it was hard to tell.

            He watched in rapt attention as Spock slowly let McCoy go. They both turned then to look at him, lips swollen from their kissing. McCoy’s eyes were less focused now, their lids heavy and pupils blown wide. Spock was still flushed and ran a slow tongue over his lips. The combination of Kirk’s hand kisses and McCoy had created a rather obvious bulge in his black uniform trousers and from Kirk’s position on the couch, he was near eye level to it.

            “Was that more to your liking?” Bones asked with a smirk. He fidgeted and Kirk was sure that though it wasn’t as pronounced as Spock’s, he had to have been sporting some wood too.

            _Probably a semi,_ Kirk thought. He then found himself dwelling on that. On thoughts of both Spock’s and McCoy’s cocks. Was Vulcan anatomy different? And was Bones circumcised?

            “Can I see your…” Jim whispered. He started to blush and avoided all eye contact. He was never what anyone would call “shy”. But this situation was making him steadily lose confidence and his sense of unending bravado. “Um… I mean, well, your cocks? Can I see them? Both of you?”

            Bones was really grinning now. “Slow, my ass,” he muttered to himself.

            “I am amiable to your suggestion, Captain,” Spock offered. He began to unclasp his pants. Not to be outdone, McCoy followed suit.

            They kicked out of their boots and then wiggled (quite gracefully in Spock’s case, less so in McCoy’s) out of their pants. Spock bent to fold his while Bones simply kicked his out of the way. So it was Bones who got his underwear off first.

            His dick was larger than Kirk had expected. It sort of flopped, only half-hard, in the crook of McCoy’s thighs. He spread his legs ever so slightly and watched Kirk’s scrutiny with a bemused expression.

            Kirk wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be feeling. It was a pretty standard, run-of-the-mill penis. He wondered briefly at how warm it would be to the touch, but he wasn’t curious enough to experiment.

            Spock cleared his throat and when Jim looked over at him, the Vulcan had somehow become completely naked, his clothes folded neatly in a pile beside his boots. His dick was larger still than Leonard’s, fully extended and jutting out before him. It looked practically black in the low lighting, but Kirk was sure it was probably just a dark green hue, engorged as it was by Spock’s blood. There were no testicles and there was an extra ridge under the head that marked it off as something nonhuman.

            Again, Kirk wasn’t sure what he was expected to feel or to say. It seemed like he was a recipient of an impromptu anatomy lesson. The eagerness in the other men’s eyes made his skin feel hot, but that was the only feeling he could sort out.

            He decided to push himself further, warming as he was to his task. He wanted to see how far he could push the other two. He very much liked the prospect of being in control, of being the captain even in such an intimate setting. He wondered what privileges his rank would allow him.

            “Ok,” he said, settling farther into the couch cushions. There was a slight upturn at the corners of his mouth that neither Spock nor McCoy failed to notice. Spock raised an eyebrow again but Bones had the presence of mind to look a little worried. He bit his lip and bounced once on his feet.

            “Mr. Spock,” Kirk went on, his tone undeniably demanding. Despite his nudity and obvious arousal, Spock snapped to attention. Nervousness fluttered in Kirk’s stomach, but he tapped it down. “On your knees. Suck off the good doctor. Captain’s orders.”    

            Warmth seeped between Kirk’s legs, coiling around his groin. He felt himself responding to the idea of Spock obeying him.

            McCoy looked flabbergasted, but his dick appeared to like where the situation was headed very much. Spock nodded curtly at Jim and then dropped to the floor, crawling submissively over to McCoy.

            “I don’t know…” Bones started. His voice dissolved into a choke when Spock reached him and, very daintily, swallowed him down.

            For a long moment, the room was silent save for Spock’s wet slurping. McCoy’s eyes met Jim’s and they stared at each other, each searching the other for something neither was sure of. The air felt heavy between them, charged with energy. They were like the two extremes of a pendulum swing with Spock as the anchored center. Kirk’s attention moved to the back of Spock’s head, the way his glossy hair shone.

            The spell broken, McCoy’s attention went to Spock as well. He looked down and watched his cock disappear between those plush lips. Spock, that green-blooded bastard, had the audacity to smirk ever so slightly, his tongue twisting around McCoy’s head.

            “Oh you like that, do you?” Bones growled, his Southern accent more pronounced in the haze of his lust. His hands fisted in Spock’s hair and he pulled on his skull, thrusting at the same time deep into his mouth. “You pointy-eared bitch, eh? You like my cock. You’re hungry for it. Yea. You thirsty little bitch. I’ll fuck you good. Fuck that grin right off your face.”

            Against what he’s expected, Kirk felt himself growing almost unbearably hard. He could perfectly imagine what it felt like to have Spock’s warm mouth around him. And he found himself really enjoying the hoarseness of McCoy’s voice and the words he was saying touched something in Kirk’s gut that made his balls tighten. He felt his pants as nothing more than an annoying pressure pushing up against him.

            Spock moved, snuffling into McCoy’s balls, licking and sucking the whole way. McCoy’s dick glistened with saliva and a bead of pre-cum at the tip practically glowed in the faint light.

            “You dirty bitch,” Bones moaned as Spock tongued at his sac. “You like that stinky sweat, eh? You fuckhole? Hmm? Yea.” Bones shoved at Spock and then he was back on his dick, hollowing out his cheeks. “Take it. Take it all, you fucking piece of shit.”

            Spock gave a sort of croaking whimper and his hand moved toward his dick. But McCoy kicked at him.

            “Nuh uh,” he said on a groan. “Not until Jim tells ya.”

            Kirk had suspected that they’d both forgotten about him and had shoved his pants to his knees and was gently exploring his flushed cock. At the sound of his name, he perked back up.

“Ah,” he breathed, “not yet, Spock. Just do as you’re told. Nothing more.”

Spock gave that same sort of whimper again but obeyed, running his hands up Leonard’s thighs instead of leaving them on his dick. He rubbed his fingertips over the coarse hair of McCoy’s legs, gasping at the contact with his sensitive nerves.

In a fluid motion, Kirk got to his feet, tripping out of his pants and briefs. His dick, hard and eager, bounced against him. He had never expected to be so turned on, but now that he was, he felt desperate with it. He needed to keep witnessing that expression on McCoy’s face and those words from McCoy’s mouth. He needed to keep hearing those soft little gasps from Spock and seeing the way he wrapped himself around McCoy’s cock.

Bones watched Kirk approach, languidly pumping into Spock’s throat as he did so. His dark eyes watched as Kirk kneeled down beside Spock silently. He hesitated for a moment; he hadn’t expected such a visceral response to overtake him at the smell of Leonard’s musk as well as the ability to see close up the talented work of Spock’s tongue. Spock was watching him as well, out of the corner of his eye as he continued to worship McCoy’s dick.

Slowly, Kirk reached forward and clutched at one of Spock’s wrists. He drew the hand away from McCoy’s leg and brought it up to his own lips. With quiet care, he kissed each fingertip. Spock tensed and Bones slipped out of his mouth.

“Spock,” Jim chastised. “I didn’t tell you to stop and leave Bones out in the cold did I?”

“Negative,” Spock breathed hoarsely. He looked as if he very much wanted to argue, but McCoy’s cock was already nudging at his mouth so he dutifully opened it and returned to his task.

Leonard hissed, his hips moving into a pattern of circular thrusting. “There’s a good boy,” he growled, giving Spock a condescending pat on the head. “You listen to your captain, you dirty slut.”

Jim waited until Spock got his rhythm back and then kissed his fingertips again. Spock stiffened but it was nowhere near as dramatically as before. His cockhead was oozing abundantly onto the floor, his double ridges flared and shaft swollen with need. It wasn’t hard at all to tell that the poor Vulcan was getting desperate.

Kirk gave a wicked grin up at Bones and then opened his mouth, slowly bringing one of Spock’s fingers past his lips. Spock’s eyes squeezed shut and he held McCoy rather limply, no longer actively sucking.

When Spock’s finger reached Kirk’s tongue, the Vulcan writhed. He dropped Bones altogether and bent forward until his forehead leaned against McCoy’s leg. A garbled Vulcan phrase rumbled out of his throat on a huff of hot air.

In a moment of well executed nips and licks, Kirk had tuned Spock into a quivering mess. He heaved and shuddered, biting into McCoy’s thigh to keep from crying out. Kirk was highly amused, seeing as he hadn’t even touched the Vulcan’s cock yet and he was already shaking himself to pieces.

“He could probably come from that,” Bones said softly. He didn’t appear to mind Spock’s teeth or the abandonment of the mouth on his dick.

“He better not if he knows what’s good for him,” Kirk replied. “Not until I tell him to.” His voice was muffled by Spock’s fingers. His teeth scraped against Spock’s knuckles.

A day ago he would have laughed if someone would have told him he’d find the sight of a naked, hard, overwhelmed Spock as hot as he did. But as it stood, Jim’s cock was twitching and dripping at the sight, begging to be touched.

“Please,” Spock whimpered. Kirk licked up the shaft of his first finger. Spock gasped. “Oh C-c-captain… Please.”

“Not yet,” Kirk said, releasing Spock’s hand. A thread of saliva connected the finger to Kirk’s lips, thinning as Spock’s hand moved further away.

Kirk got to his feet in a graceful move. He shoved his dick at Spock. “Suck it,” he commanded. He slapped it against Spock’s green-flushed cheeks.

Panting, Spock opened his mouth, his eyes wet with tears as he struggled to hold back his orgasm. Kirk slid the purple head of his cock into Spock’s mouth. As soon as he felt that hot, wet velvet, he moaned. McCoy slipped up beside him, pulling at his own cock and rubbing it against Spock’s face.

Kirk could practically feel Spock’s delicious agony building up in the air itself. He was still shivering but unquestioningly moved over to take McCoy into his mouth and reached a hand up to jack off Kirk.

Before he could stop himself, Jim leaned over and kissed McCoy’s shoulder over the medical blues he was still wearing. The motion was more intimate than anything else he’d allowed thus far. A smile bloomed across Leonard’s face like the rare flower it was.

“Ok,” Kirk said, almost inaudibly. He hoped they both knew what he was agreeing to. But, as Spock’s mouth slipped over to him once more, laying kisses on the swollen helmet of his cock, he went on.

“Ok,” he said again, “dammit Spock, you’re so fucking beautiful. You’re such a good boy. Go ahead and come for me.”

“Do it, you cocksucking bitch,” McCoy added.

Spock moaned. He reached a hand to his throbbing cock, gave it the slightest touch, and then he was spurting, splashing Jim’s bare feet with his warm seed.

Bones waited only a beat before he was shoving his dick back into Spock’s face.

“Come on,” he growled.

But before Spock could respond, Kirk had grabbed Bones. McCoy started but didn’t complain as Jim began to stroke him. McCoy’s cock was hot in his palm and Jim realized that he rather liked the feeling of it. He clutched at his own dick and soon held them both in one hand, tugging on them together, thrusting up against the chin of a still gasping Spock.

“Dammit Jim,” McCoy growled. “God, you feel so good. Ah. Fuck darling.”

“Doctor,” Kirk hissed, “you spunk all over his fucking face. You lose it all over him.” He thrust his hips, loving the friction of their meeting erections. “Captain’s orders.”

“Jeezus,” Bones moaned. “Oh fuck.”

Spock looked up at them both through his lashes. He languidly coaxed the last drops of his orgasm out of his length.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Please defile me with your seed.”

McCoy gave a rough, guttural cry as he came, splattering Spock’s lips, cheeks, and open mouth with the white ropes of his sex. Kirk arched his back and screamed with his own climax. His seed oozed in Spock’s eyebrows and across his aquiline nose.

“God,” Kirk gasped. He took one look at Spock’s debauched form and then glanced over at McCoy, sagging ever so slightly with exhaustion, and he realized that he had been invited into something so wonderfully beautiful, he hadn’t even been able to comprehend it when it had been offered to him. He smiled now, unable to contain himself. There two men –half naked and covered in semen– were his friends. Furthermore, they were his lovers. He had trusted them and he would trust them with everything.

Grinning, he helped Spock to his feet. Grinning, he slapped McCoy on the back.

“Hey,” Jim said, starting to laugh. “Last one to the shower is a tribble’s tit!”

He scampered off, knowing without looking that the others were following him.        


End file.
